This application claims priority to JP 2014-178671 filed in Japan on Sep. 3, 2014, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a wire harness inserted into a pipe, and a shield conductive path obtained by a wire harness being inserted into a pipe with shield functionality.
Conventionally, in vehicles such as hybrid vehicles, there are cases in which a wire harness is routed under the bottom of the vehicle in order to connect devices installed in the back part of the vehicle, such as high-voltage batteries, to devices installed in the front part of the vehicle, such as inverters or fuse boxes. In this regard, a technique is known in which a wire harness is inserted into a metallic pipe to not only electromagnetically shield it, but also protect it from interference by foreign objects (e.g., see JP 2012-222888A).